Ideal Matches
'''Detective Comics''' vs. '''Marvel Comics''' '''[[Sif]] vs. [[Wonder Woman]]''' Reasoning: Female Asgardian vs. Amazon Woman. '''Marvel Comics''' vs. '''Mortal Kombat''' '''Ashrah''' vs. '''Blade''' Reasoning: Demon Hunter vs. Vampire Hunter '''[[Baraka]]''' vs. '''[[Wolverine]]''' '''Black Panther''' vs. '''Kai''' '''Black Widow''' vs. '''Kira''' '''Black Widow vs. Sonya Blade''' '''Blade''' vs. '''Nitara''' Reasoning: Vampire Hunter vs. Vampire '''Blade''' vs. '''Skarlet''' '''Blade''' vs. '''Sonya Blade''' '''Cyclops''' vs. '''[[Kano]]''' '''Cyclops''' vs. '''Moloch''' '''Daredevil''' vs. '''Kenshi''' Reasoning: Blind Characters '''Daredevil''' vs. '''Moloch''' '''Deadpool''' vs. '''Johnny Cage''' '''[[Doctor Strange]]''' vs. '''[[Quan Chi]]''' '''[[Doctor Strange]] '''vs.''' [[Shang Tsung]]''' '''Drahmin''' vs. '''Gauntlet''' '''Drahmin''' vs. '''Hulk''' Reasoning: Rage '''Drahmin''' vs. '''Iron Fist''' Reasoning: Iron Club vs. Iron Fist '''[[Elektra]]''' vs. '''Li Mei''' '''Elektra vs. [[Mileena]]''' Reasoning: Sai '''[[Elektra]]''' vs. '''[[Skarlet]]''' '''Fixer''' vs. '''Jackson '''"'''Jax'''"''' Briggs''' '''Frost''' vs. '''[[Sif]]''' '''Ghost Rider''' vs. '''Scorpion''' Reasoning: Scorpion was inspired by Ghost Rider. '''Havik''' vs. '''Havok''' '''Human Torch''' vs. '''Sub-Zero''' '''Iron Fist''' vs. '''Liu Kang''' '''Iron Man''' vs. '''Johnny Cage''' '''Jackson '''"'''Jax'''"''' Briggs''' vs. '''Luke Cage''' '''Johnny Cage''' vs. '''Luke Cage''' '''Kabal''' vs. '''Quicksilver''' '''Lizardman''' vs. '''Reptile''' '''M.O.D.O.K.''' vs. '''Moloch''' '''Moon Knight'''''' '''vs. '''Nightwolf''' '''Nightcrawler''' vs. '''Smoke''' '''[[Nitara]]''' vs. '''[[She-Hulk]]''' '''Raiden''' vs. '''Thor Odinson''' Reasoning: Gods of Thunder, Protector of Earthrealm vs. Protector of Earth '''Reptile''' vs. '''Spider-Man''' '''Scarlet Witch''' vs. '''Skarlet''' '''Scorpion''' vs. '''Scorpion''' '''Scorpion''' vs. '''Spider-Man''' '''Scorpion''' vs. '''Sub-Zero''' '''[[Shao Kahn]]''' vs. '''[[Thor]] Odinson''' '''She-Hulk''' vs. '''Sheeva''' '''[[Sub-Zero]]''' vs. '''[[Thor]] Odinson''' '''Asgardians''' vs. '''[http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Cryomancer Cryomancers]''' '''Marvel Comics vs. Soul Calibur''' Astaroth vs. Thor Gambit vs. Kilik Reasoning: Staff Fighters Penance vs. Voldo '''Marvel Comics vs. Street Fighter''' Beast vs. Blanka Cammy vs. X-23 Reasoning: Clones (M. Bison & Wolverine) Colossus vs. Zangief Doctor Doom vs. M. Bison Dhalsim vs. Mr. Fantastic Echo vs. Little Eagle / Noembelu Edmond Honda vs. Guile vs. Captain America M. Bison vs. Magneto Thunder Hawk vs. Warpath Vega vs. Wolverine '''Mortal Kombat''' vs. '''Soul Calibur''' ''''''Aeon Calcos'''''' vs. ''''''Reptile'''''' '''Astaroth''' vs. '''Quan Chi''' ''''''Astaroth vs. Shao Kahn'''''' '''Baraka''' vs. '''Necrid''' '''Drahmin vs. Necrid''' '''Drahmin vs. Nightmare''' '''Drahmin vs. Yoshimitsu''' '''Heishiro Mitsurugi''' vs. '''Kenshi''' '''Hildegard von Krone vs. Sonya Blade''' '''Hotaru vs. Yoshimitsu''' '''Isabella '''"'''Ivy'''"''' Valentine''' vs. '''Sindel''' '''Jade''' vs. '''Talim''' '''Johnny Cage''' vs. '''Maxi''' '''Kenshi vs. Voldo''' '''Kung Lao vs. Li Long''' '''Li Long vs. Li Mei''' '''Raphael Sorel''' vs. '''Stryker''' '''Revenant vs. Scorpion''' '''Siegfried Schtauffen''' vs. '''Sub-Zero''' '''Skarlet''' vs. '''Taki''' '''Street Fighter''' vs. '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''' '''Casey Jones''' vs. '''Vega''' '''Donatello''' vs. '''Rolento F. Schugerg''' '''Guile''' vs. '''Raphael''' '''Kenneth Masters''' vs. '''Raphael''' '''Leonardo''' vs. '''Ryu''' '''M. Bison''' vs. '''Shredder''' '''Shredder''' vs. '''Vega''' '''Other''' '''Baten Kaitos''' vs. '''The Legend of Dragoon''' '''[http://batenkaitos.wikia.com/wiki/Wings_of_the_Heart Wings of the Heart]''' vs. '''[http://legendofdragoon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragoon_spirit Dragoon Spirits]''' '''[[Blade]] '''vs.''' [[Spike]]''' Reasoning: Vampire Hunter against Vampire, whose aliases are the terminology of melee weaponry. '''Dante''' vs. '''Ryu Hayabusa''' '''Elves (''Hellboy II: The Golden Army'')''' vs. '''Falmer''' '''Falmer''' vs. '''Morlocks (''The Time Machine'')''' '''Fox McCloud''' vs. '''[[Rocket Raccoon]]''' '''Goku''' vs. '''Superman''' ''' ''' '''The Ghost of Sparta''' vs. '''The Prince of Persia''' Reasoning: Kratos fought against the [http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Persians Persians] and defeated their [http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Persian_King King]. '''[http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Hydra_Judicator Hydra Judicator]''' vs. '''Thalmor Judicator''' '''[http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Hydra_Vanguard Hydra Vanguard]''' vs. '''[http://battlefront.wikia.com/wiki/Rebel_Vanguard Rebel Vanguard]''' '''[[Kain]]''' vs. '''[[Simon Belmont]]''' '''Prince Vegeta vs. Wolverine''' Reasoning: Short height and short tempers, spiky hair, etc. *[http://turboman.deviantart.com/art/E-VS-W-Wolverine-VS-Vegeta-53659280 Artwork] Rachel vs. Trish Reasoning: Blondes '''[[Raphael / Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|Raphael]] vs. Wolverine''' '''Sterling Archer vs. [[Deadpool]]''' '''Tron''' vs. '''The Matrix''' '''The Grid''' vs. '''The Matrix''' '''Duos''' '''Cammy & M. Bison''' vs. '''X-23 & Wolverine''' '''Dante & Trish vs. Ryu Hayabusa & Rachel'''=